Episode 200
Episode 200 is the two hundredth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Mark is cooking the dinner while Nico, Dorian, Damien, William and Monica take their seats around the table and chat. Nico comments on how the how the house looks exactly like it was before it was destroyed, while Damien wonders why there are spider webs already if the it was built just that day. Nico explains they put webs around the house to make it look more realistic, making Damien and William realise their friends used to leave in a not so clean house. Monica says she toughened a lot living there, to which Dorian comments she used to scream and look for help every time she saw a spider. Monica, tough, shushes him. William in the meantime brings out two bottles of wine and suggests everyone to get drunk. However, Monica remembers him they have the mission to make Dani remember them the next day and that her friends having a hangover aren't part of the plan. William whines she used to be his drinking buddy, surprising Dorian, who pictures her drunk dancing on a table in his mind. In the end, Nico, Dorian and Monica decide to celebrate once Dani once Dani is back to herself. When William whine no one want to drink with him, though, Damien takes a cup of wine and drink it in one gulp. In the meantime, Mark finishes cooking the dinner and puts it on the table. Once everyone is around the table, Dorian expresses how is happy to be there with them again, and how he considers the Master's house as his home, along his parents' mansion. He continues says that when both places where destroyed by flames he felt like he had no place to come back to, but despite everything he is finally back home. Damien comments he never considered their patents' mainson his home, but he found on with William and Monica. He starts saying he shouldn't have left them (Dorian and Dani) behind, but he doesn't complete the sentence. Nico steps in saying he always considered this house as his only home, but after founding out the terrible things Pendragon did, he feels like all the good memories he had it whith him were ruined. He then apologises to Dorian for Pendragon's deeds. Dorian asks him to stop to torture himself over that, as his own parents too did terrible things in the past. In particular, they started a war and tried to involve their children in it. Moni adds they also killed her parents, wwhile Damien rebembers how they killed some of their neightbours as well as some of his friends' parents in front of him. William steps in saying that it all started because his father tried to burn their mother just for her being a witch, which prompts Monica to state that actually it was her father that in the past started the discrimination against witches. They talks about how every adult in their life was awful, but that they will absolutely do better than that. They make a last joke about Mark's father, who is the only exceptionto that, before they finally start eating the dinner. Later that night, Dorian shows Damian his room, which is the one where Dani used to sleep when they where younger. After Dorian goes to sleep in his attic, Damien is reached by William, who is so drunk he can't stan on his own feets. Damien picks him up from the ground, but when William whines that Monica is making out with Dorian, he throws him on the bed to go check on queen and his little brother. However, William stops him before he can leave the room. Damien sits on the bed beside William and listen to his complaints. In the end, William reasons that if Monica is having fun with a guy, he should do the same thing too as a revenge. So he pins Damien down and he is about to kiss him when he realises the witch is not pushing him away like he usually do. William asks him why and Damien replies that nothing stands in the way now nor anyone will be hurt if something happens between then, so is up to William to decide what he wants from now on. William is torn about what to do, so he flees. Damien then lays on his side, thinking that the night didn't go that bad. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nico *Dorian Wytte *Donato *Damien Wytte *William *Monica *Mark Evans (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Trivia *In this chapter, Damien wears a dark gray shirt with lighter colored stripes. However they disappears in the pages following William decision to to pin him down. Miriam later confirmed in her instagram account she forgot to draw them. Category:Episodes